


【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰1

by dahliax



Series: 【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空向AU,双王子梗，战败人质梗，有原创人物出场。脑洞来自杰米与托比出演权游前传的消息，激情乱码……





	【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰1

       阿不思·邓布利多此刻眼神放空，彷佛视线可以穿透暗红色的丝绒帷幔顶部，将目光聚焦在那华美奢靡的金色穹顶之上。雪白的丝质睡袍妥帖地包裹着这具年轻的、柔美的肉体，侍女们在十几分钟前刚刚细致地用玫瑰花浸泡过的温水擦拭过每一处，直到少年火红色的卷发也散发着淡淡的香气为止，侍女们内心嘀咕着‘多么美丽的人啊，可惜马上就要被豺狼吃掉了，多可惜啊’，少年仿佛听见这些低吟的内心私语似的，眼睛湿漉漉的，露出一个悲伤的微笑。

      一声沉闷的开门声响将阿不思从虚空中拉回现实，一个脚步沉重、满头须发皆白的中年男子向床边走来。‘他甚至比我的父王还要年长’，阿不思默默地提醒着自己，男人的身影越来越近，阿不思甚至觉得有点害怕起来，钻进了毛毯，僵直了身体，闭上双眼，像一只即将献祭给撒旦的羔羊。而阿不思非常清楚，将他拱手送与恶魔的，正是自己亲爱的父王。那个被吓破了胆的、怯懦的男人，在三天前的和谈上，在厄恩斯特·格林德沃不怀好意的目光上上下下掠过自己全身后，立即心领神会地表示无论什么条件都可以允诺，包括自己的长子，当然也可以拱手相赠。阿不思甚至还能记起弟弟阿不福思的愤怒吼叫和妹妹阿丽安娜无助哭泣的声音，可是他过早的明白，自己没有选择权。所以，此刻的耻辱感让阿不思备受煎熬，自己自愿躺在了祭台之上，为了那个……其实并不爱自己的父亲？不，是为了故国。阿不思突然想到，睁开了那双美丽的眼睛，看到眼前的男人脸上挂着邪恶的笑容，伸出一只强壮的、筋脉凸起的手臂，一把拉开了自己身上的深色毛毯，然后像在嗅一朵芬芳的花朵似的，深深地吸了一口气，一阵丝帛碎裂的声响后，少年身上的华贵睡衣被猝不及防地撕开，露出细腻柔软的胴体，厄恩斯特像饿狼一样扑了上来，一边用嘴撕咬着羔羊白嫩的脖子，一边用手继续将阿不思身上的睡袍扯地粉碎，嘴里发出嘶哑的声音，仿佛是来自地狱的私语：“宝贝儿，你比那天看到的还要美，我想，你喜欢粗暴点？”阿不思忍不住地微微颤栗着，喉咙里因为被野兽撕咬，发不出一点声音，只能伸手拽紧了深色的床单。

      此刻，没有人看到，厄恩斯特·格林德沃最小的儿子，盖勒特·格林德沃正站在卧房的门口，焦灼着是否该现在就冲进去，还是该静候奇迹降临？阿不思一直是他心中隐秘的玫瑰（注1），而现在，他绝望地想着：‘我的玫瑰居然要凋零在这个恶心老男人的床榻上了。’一想到这里，盖勒特就心如刀绞。他太了解他的父王了，除去王的桂冠之后，只余下浪荡和残忍，数不清的嬖人，喜欢玩那些虐待强暴的把戏，甚至有传言某个年轻的男孩在第二日便成了一具冰冷的尸体被侍卫们扔到了荒野里，衣不蔽体，任其腐烂。而阿不思将成为他父王众多玩物中最美丽的那个，无疑会受到更多的宠爱，不，应该这样说，会受到更多的玷污。金发的少年拽紧了拳头，牙齿咬的咯咯作响，内心的苦痛在眉间紧簇起的皱褶里罕见地显露出来。

      盖勒特自小便是个与众不同的孩子，英俊的眉眼，桀骜的性子，似乎对身边任何事物都漠不关心。到了青春期后愈发明显，似乎格林德沃家族那放荡的天性并没有很好地在他身上体现出来，和他那位整日和侍女们厮混的兄长相比，盖勒特显的克制又沉默，冰蓝色的瞳孔投射出清冷的目光，不怒自威，普通人根本无法直视他的眼睛。盖勒特似乎完美地继承了母亲的冷淡性子，他也觉得自己不会对任何人感兴趣，‘因为他们看起来都愚蠢不堪’，他常常这样想，直到遇到阿不思·邓布利多。一年以前在邻国利希施塔特国王的邀请下，盖勒特代表其父王出席了宴会，神的旨意在冥冥中安排着一场仓促的相遇。当那位有位艳丽红色卷发的少年，温柔的目光像海水般弥散开，坦率而庄严地注视着盖勒特的双眸时，金发少年瞬间感觉自己看见了爱神安格斯（注2）的容颜。盖勒特看见那双仿佛被蜂蜜浸泡过的饱满嘴唇泛起笑靥，说了些什么，少年却只听见自己喉头吞咽口水的声响，他在心中默默地念着这个如熏风般飘过耳畔的名字，阿不思·邓布利多。

      阿不思·邓布利多的胸口蛰伏着一只头发灰白的巨兽，正用力啃着他胸口的软肉，没用一点技巧，痛的阿不思嘶嘶吸气，身上的巨兽却越听越露出满意的笑容。‘我真想拧断他的脖子’，阿不思这样想着，也确实将手伸到男人的颈项后方停住，‘失败的话，大不了死，也比这样子好太多了！’阿不思刚想双手使力，厄恩斯特突然抬起一双邪恶混沌的眼，阿不思心脏快跳出胸口，“啊……”，阿不思惊呼出声，厄恩斯特用力咬住了他的一侧粉色凸起，然后便倒伏在少年的胸口静止不动了。盖勒特听见声响后，就如一只弹跳力拔群的猎豹似的冲进房间里，正看见自己意料之中的一幕，仿佛陷入沉睡的男人伏在阿不思的胸口，少年睁大了双眼，惊异地瞪着这个奇怪的闯入者，白皙的胸口满布齿痕，身上的睡衣被撕的粉碎，根本遮掩不住任何。盖勒特没有给予少年思考的时间，将一套侍卫的衣服抛给阿不思，简短而不容置疑命令道：“换上，跟我走。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1:题目灵感来自叶芝的诗《神秘的玫瑰》，我唯一能想到形容阿不思的花朵了。  
> 注2:爱神安格斯是凯尔特神话里的爱与青春之神，也是位爱尔兰伟大魔法师。关键他是一位长相俊美的男性爱神。


End file.
